


Absolutely, Positively, Without a Doubt Perfect

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I promise), Angst with a Happy Ending, Disney Shenanigans, Everyone Has Magic AU, Fall Wizard Kuroo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Shape Shifter Iwaizumi, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Winter Wizard Oikawa, there's no cheating i promise, witch kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime loves watching Oikawa Tooru cast spells, well loves Oikawa Tooru period. From the little flakes of snow he conjures to the cascading whirlwinds he has at his beck and call. Iwaizumi counts himself as lucky to be able to spend every spare moment with Japan's best winter wizard, but when the seasons turn cold Oikawa has a job to do. Ironically the season they both love is the one that keeps them apart. This winter is just like the last and Iwaizumi is left by himself once again. What happens when he sees his beloved with a certain fall wizard?





	Absolutely, Positively, Without a Doubt Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budsnbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budsnbloom/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!!!!!! I intended for this to be a cute little fic for the Valentine's Exchange, but it got a bit out of hand. Budsnbloom gave me the prompt of 'proposal' and told me to get creative as I want so.......... I basically took that permission and ran with it. I hope you all enjoy this, I swear it's got a good ending!

Oikawa Tooru was a winter wizard. And that was only one of the many thing Iwaizumi loved about him. Friends since childhood, the two had grown up together learning not only how to cast their own specialized spells, but each other’s as well. Iwaizumi could recite the incantation for the first snowfall just as well as Oikawa could recite Iwaizumi’s wolf transformation spell.

But despite that, it still took Iwaizumi’s breath away when he watched Oikawa perform his magic. As fall turned to winter, Iwaizumi would run alongside his partner in one of his animal forms watching in awe as Oikawa cast spell after spell. The beauty of the snow and ice creating a delicate white blanket over the ground was only rivaled by Oikawa himself. The ever present grin on his face was infectious and Iwaizumi always found himself smiling alongside him.

The first official day of winter was always the best day of the year for both of them, and ironically the start of long days spent only seeing one another early in the morning or late at night. Iwaizumi truly didn’t mind it, after all he knew that this would be the case when Oikawa was appointed as Japan’s Grand Wizard of Winter.

Oikawa’s presence was constantly required in one place or another during winter. While Oikawa traveled all over Japan to clean up the messes of younger, more careless wizards, Iwaizumi spent his time traveling around caring for his fellow shapeshifters that prefered living in the wild. He brought them food and blankets, sometimes even settled disputes between them. Over time he had become somewhat of a legend and caretaker in the shapeshifting community.

What Iwaizumi did mind though, was seeing Oikawa laughing and walking around in Tokyo with the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo was a good friend of theirs and seeing them together wouldn’t normally have been a shock, but the fact that it was the middle of winter is what tore into Iwaizumi’s heart. It wasn’t unusual for Oikawa to be given assistance from other seasonal wizards, but it was already February, there was no reason for the fall wizard to be helping out Oikawa so late in the season.

Iwaizumi was about to walk up to them, but stopped when he saw what the two of them were carrying. Flowers, but not just any kind of flowers; ambrisas, red and blue roses, asters, moon flowers, yellow and red chrysanthemums. All flowers proclaiming or refering to love. Frozen in place, Iwaizumi watched the comfortable smile on Oikawa’s face morph into a cheerful grin at something Kuroo said.

Jealousy clawed its way into his gut and burrowed itself deep down. Usually during winter if Oikawa had any free time he’d immediately seek out Iwaizumi, but here is was, definitely not at work and spending time with Kuroo. Before his thoughts could spiral more Iwaizumi felt a tug on his hand and looked down.

Next to him stood Kuroo and Kenma’s daughter. Earlier that day Kenma had called him asking if he could watch her for the day. He said that he needed to work on a potion commision and didn’t have the ability to properly watch over her. When Iwaizumi had asked about Kuroo he had gotten a dodgy answer of ‘He’s busy today.’ Of course Iwaizumi had agreed to looking after her, always happy to spend some time with the little angel that was Amaya.

“Iwaizumi-niisan?” Amaya  pointed at the flower shop Oikawa and Kuroo had been leaving, “Do you wanna get Oikawa-niisan flowers?” She must have not seen them pass by and inferred that Iwaizumi’s stopping was due to wanting to get his boyfriend a present. It wasn’t too far of a stretch, one way or another Iwaizumi almost always ended up getting Oikawa something when he was out. Weather it be that new Star Trek movie Oikawa’s wanted or a box of chocolates.

Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze. He wrestled a smile onto his face, “Not today, what if we got your dads some nice flowers though. I’m sure they’d appreciate it.”

The girls eyes sparkled, “Can we get carnations? Daddy really like their smell, and Papa uses them in his potions!”

“Whatever you think is best Amaya,” Iwaizumi chuckled at her enthusiasm, Kuroo and Kenma sure had their hands full with her.

“Carnations and lilacs then! Papa said he needed more lilacs!” she pulled Iwaizumi across the street. Iwaizumi let himself be dragged, all the while looking around to see if Kuroo and Oikawa were still around. He let out a sigh when he realized they were long gone. Weather if was of relief or frustration he wasn’t sure. He had probably been overthinking the situation. He’d ask Oikawa about it later.

Later had apparently meant 1 in the morning. After dropping Amaya off with Kenma, Iwaizumi had stayed up, wanting to know what his boyfriend had been up to that day. He thought about asking Kenma again what Kuroo’s plans for the day had been, but decided against it after seeing just how tired the other looked.

Iwaizumi was about half way through one of those weird alien documentaries Oikawa kept around when he heard someone opening the front door.

Oikawa did his best to quietly open the door, but abandoned all subtleness when he heard the TV playing in their living room, throwing his keys down on the entrance table. Shrugging off his coat and setting his hat and gloves on the kitchen table, he made his way to the living room. Once there he leaned over the back of the couch and hugged Iwaizumi from behind, setting his head on the others shoulder. “Iwa-channnnnnnnnnnn,” he whined, “I missed you.” He nuzzled into the side of Iwaizumi’s neck, leaving soft kisses as he did so.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile. Tilting his head he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, “Missed you too,” he mumbled into the kiss, “How was work.”

“I went out of town today to check on some of the younger wizards. Tobio-chan is just as bothersome under Sugawara’s care,” every word out of Oikawa’s mouth was a lie. Iwaizumi knew it. Oikawa’s expression was too bright, too perfect. Iwaizumi was just about to bring up the fact that he had seen Oikawa in town, but was cut off by Oikawa climbing over the back of the couch, too tired to realize it would have been easier just to walk around.

They shuffled around for awhile, trying to figure out a how they could rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position. The solution ended up being both of them laying down on their sides facing one another, Iwaizumi squished between the back of the couch and Oikawa.

With Oikawa so close to him, Iwaizumi forgot all about the day’s earlier events. He got lost in the other’s eyes so easily, loved watching how Oikawa’s too perfectly pleasant mask melted into a more somber expression with a small smile that reflected how truly exhausted he was. Due to their proximity Iwaizumi could feel just how cold he was. Furrowing his eyebrows he pulled Oikawa’s face forward so their foreheads were touching. “You’re ice cold,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Been running around outside all day, so it’s not that surprising,” Oikawa’s eyes held a gleam of mischief and he bit his lip to keep in his laughter. Barely containing his snickers he continued, “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

After saying it Oikawa couldn’t help but cackle. Iwaizumi groaned and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “I thought we said no more Frozen references?” Iwaizumi grumbled.

The grin plastered on Oikawa’s face warmed Iwaizumi’s heart, but also spelled out trouble, “What can I say, I just can’t Let It Go, go.” The absolute look of exhausted pride on Oikawa’s face lasted all about 3 seconds before he burst out laughing again.

In his fit of laughed Oikawa lost his balance and began to fall off the side couch. Iwaizumi was quick to react and caught Oikawa before landed on the ground.

“My hero!” Oikawa exclaimed, looking up at Iwaizumi while hanging half off the couch with the brightest smile Iwaizumi had seen in days.

Iwaizumi grinned back wolfishly, and that same glimmer of mischief that had been in Oikawa’s eyes found itself in his own. Leaning over he peaked Oikawa on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Long live the king.” Iwaizumi then proceeded to unceremoniously drop Oikawa onto the ground.

For a solid minute there was silence. Oikawa stared blankly up at the ceiling from his place on the ground. The moment passed and Iwaizumi broke the silence with a howl of laughter. Oikawa blinked slowly and turned his gaze to his boyfriend. Finally processing what had just happened he jumped up to his feet and they both made eye contact. Iwaizumi’s laughter ceased, but the grin on his face was still present.

“Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind,” Oikawa quotes, mock sadness evident in his tone, “I thought we were family.” Dramatically he flipped his hair and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood up to hug Oikawa who crossed his arms and walked away in the direction of their bedroom. Over his shoulder he said, “Mean boyfriends don’t get hugs.” Iwaizumi pouted a bit. He waited for Oikawa to inevitably stop in the doorframe and turn around to look at him. Somewhat confused Oikawa asked, “Are you coming or not Iwa-chan?”

Smirking Iwaizumi got an idea. Quietly he mumbled some incantations. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he watched his partner morph into something less human. “No no no no! I don’t want to have to buy a new bed again!” Oikawa waved his hands around in a “stop” motion, but it was too late.

Iwaizumi’s wolf form was breathtaking. Resembling a direwolf, it was much larger than a normal wolf. His pitch black fur created the illusion of a pool of shadow, but upon inspection was well kept from the many time’s Oikawa insisted that they brush him. Iwaizumi in this form appeared more spellbinding than a wild animal should. Completing the look, his emerald eyes shone in the dim light of their apartment like gemstones glittering a cave.

Iwaizumi, now in wolf form, came barreling towards Oikawa, who in a last ditch effort ran to the bed to try and protect it, which turned out be the wrong move. Wolfzumi jumped onto Oikawa, pushing them both down onto the bed. A loud crack sounded throughout the room but the bed didn’t give way.

“Iwa-chan careful!” Oikawa screeched, but Iwaizumi paid him no mind. Iwaizumi wormed his muzzle under Oikawa’s arms and plopped his head down on his chest, closing his eyes.  Oikawa tried to squirm out from under the other, but Iwaizumi let out a low growl. Oikawa huffed, but despite his annoyance he began to card his fingers through the wolf’s thick fur. Satisfied, Iwaizumi’s tail started beating against Oikawa’s leg. “Not even gonna let me use the blankets?” Oikawa asked raising a brow.

One of Iwaizumi’s eyes opened and he stared at Oikawa. _I thought the cold didn’t bother you?_ Iwaizumi’s voice broke through Oikawa’s thoughts.

Unconsciously Oikawa’s hands traveled up to the necklace tied around his neck. The chain was made of twine and pendent on it made of wolf bone. Iwaizumi had made it himself, spending hours carving the brittle bone into the shape of two flowers, a chrysanthemum and rose blooming from the same stem, and pouring his own magic into it. Oikawa had almost cried when Iwaizumi had given it to him for New Years, their anniversary.

And he had actually cried when Iwaizumi explained it’s magical properties. They could finally speak properly with one another when Iwaizumi was in one of his animal forms. Oikawa wasn’t yet completely used to it.

“Well… yeah, but.... Fine, I guess we’re sleeping like this then,” he huffed. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa fiddle with the pendent. He hadn’t ever told Oikawa but it was made from his family’s source of magic. While Oikawa drew magic from the weather, Iwaizumi’s came from the bones of an old direwolf, kept safe at his grandparents house. To give someone outside of the family a piece of it was a sign of either great respect or a way to propose. In Oikawa’s case he had meant it as both, but he had never actually gotten around to telling Oikawa that.

_Wouldn’t be the first time._ Iwaizumi commented, closing his eyes once again. Oikawa waved his hand towards the lightswitch by the door and the room was plunged into darkness. After a few moments of stiff silence complete with a squirmy Iwaizumi, Oikawa began to hum a soft lullaby Iwaizumi’s mother had taught him. The soft melody paired with Oikawa’s slowing heartbeat accomplished its task and it didn’t take long for Iwaizumi’s mind to cloud over and drift of into the realm of sleep.

When Iwaizumi awoke he realized two things. He hadn’t talked to Oikawa about seeing him with Kuroo. And secondly he was cold. In the night he must have transformed back. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem due to covers, but decisions made late in the night coupled with the fact that Oikawa was no longer next to him to provide body heat made it an issue.

With a yawn Iwaizumi sat up and stretched his back out. There were slight stinging pains as his bones popped back into place from where they hadn’t completely settled correctly after the unconscious transformation. Feeling more at place in his own skin Iwaizumi let out a content sigh.

That sense of serenity faded though as he glanced down at the place where Oikawa should have been sleeping. He ran his hand over the spot, realizing just how cold it actually was. Frowning Iwaizumi called out into the apartment, “Oikawa?”

He had been expecting silence, so when Oikawa’s head emerged from the living room doorway it surprised Iwaizumi. “Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Oikawa waltzed into the room smiling gently at his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi took a moment to carefully take in Oikawa’s appearance. He was dressed in a dark blue robe with snow white lining. Light blue magical symbols decorated the neckline and flowed outward to act as the trimmings. A silver snowflake pin held the top together and a teal ribbon hanging down from it marked Oikawa as the most powerful winter wizard in Japan.

If Oikawa was wearing this it meant either someone else had majorly screwed up and Oikawa would have to go with them to the magic council, or he had to attend some kind of ceremony that required his formal attire. Either way, it meant Iwaizumi wouldn’t be seeing the other for a few days.

Iwaizumi’s suspicions were confirmed when Oikawa sat down and gave him a sad smile, “Sorry Iwa-chan I gotta go for a few days. I got a call earlier and…” Oikawa trialed off and Iwaizumi pulled him close.

“I get it,” Iwaizumi whispered into his ear, “Just hurry back.”

“Of course,” Oikawa replied, “When have I never?”  The words were said as an afterthought but Iwaizumi’s memories of the day before tugged at his mind. Oikawa stood up and continued to get ready.

“Yesterday...” Iwaizumi started.

Oikawa didn’t even turn around, “What about yesterday?”

“What were you doing in town yesterday?” Iwaizumi asked with a sigh.

Oikawa threw Iwaizumi a confused glance over his shoulder, “I told you last night, I was out of town.”

Anger built up inside Iwaizumi. Gruffy he snapped, “Why are you lying to me?” He didn’t even give Oikawa the chance to retort, “I saw you with with Kuroo.” Iwaizumi’s glare was chilling.

It took Oikawa a moment to collect his himself. Eyes wide he tired to form a cohesive thought, “I…” Iwaizumi could tell from the internal struggle painted so clearly on Oikawa’s face that whatever he was keeping from him was important, which made it all the more frustrating that he wasn’t telling him.

Iwaizumi waited expectantly, standing up so they were at eye level. Oikawa swallowed and broke eye contact. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you yet,” when Oikawa looked back up his eyes were filled to the brim with determination and assurance. The sheer amount of emotion broke Iwaizumi. He let out a deep sigh of reservation, frowning he fell back onto the bed

Taking note of Iwaizumi’s waning anger Oikawa joined him on the bed again. Carefully he took the other’s hand into his. “I promise I’ll explain soon, but I need to take care of a few more things before then,” Oikawa swore.

Iwaizumi wanted to know, he truly did, but if Oikawa considered it important enough to keep to himself for now Iwaizumi would just have to accept that. Still Iwaizumi couldn’t help the seed of doubt that had planted itself deep in his stomach. “When you get back,” Iwaizumi’s voice was strong and left no room for argument.

Oikawa gently pulled Iwaizumi’s chin towards him and kissed him. Once they seperated Iwaizumi saw just how relieved Oikawa was and the complacent smile would have fooled anyone except Iwaizumi. Oikawa was most definitely going to try and wiggle his way out of Iwaizumi’s deadline. Nevertheless Oikawa told him, “Just two days Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa stood up, but before he could get to far Iwaizumi’s grabbed his arm. He didn’t know why he did it, it had been a reaction he couldn’t quite control. “Love you…” Iwaizumi mumbled, his face red, averting eye contact. He wasn’t often the one to say it first, but something inside him called for it.

Oikawa was surprised, but shook it off in a second. Lovingly he bent down and placed a quick kiss on the top of Iwaizumi’s head. Confidently he told the other, “Love you too Hajime. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Iwaizumi stayed rooted in their bedroom as Oikawa made his way out. With the sound of the front door closing behind Oikawa came a cold feeling of dread.

Iwaizumi spent the rest of the day pacing around. Constantly checking his phone for messages from Oikawa. Usually when Oikawa went on an impromptu trip like this Iwaizumi would have already been flooded with selfies and “I miss yous”. But not this time. The entire day Iwaizumi heard not one word from Oikawa.

It was unsettling, frightening even. What if something really horrible had happened? Night came far to quickly for Iwaizumi’s liking. He spent quite a while staring at his phone, trying to figure out what to say.

‘Are you ok?’ seemed to worried.

‘Is there a reason you can’t tell me what's up?’ sounded far to confrontational and would only worry Oikawa.

‘I miss you’ was too cliche.

In the end, Iwaizumi opted to not send a message at all and hoped for Oikawa to break the artificial silence between them.

The next morning came with zero notifications. Iwaizumi frowned at his phone. His half asleep mind typed out at quick, ‘You get to wherever alright?’ Satisfied with that Iwaizumi got up and took a shower, determined to actually do something productive for the rest of the day even if Oikawa didn’t reply.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case. Right before putting on his gloves to venture outside Iwaizumi heard the tell-tale buzz of his phone. Fishing it out of his pocket revealed that Oikawa had indeed replied back. It was a selfie of Oikawa, Iwaizumi couldn’t see the background, but that didn’t matter. Oikawa’s nose was red from the cold, but the smile that adorned his face was warm enough to melt even the coldest of ice. His hair looked windswept, like he had been high up in the air, but somehow he made it look good. Below it was a caption, ‘Yeah, been busy, sorry.’

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the smile of adoration that graced his lips. Quickly he sent back a, ‘Don’t worry about it. How was the flight?’ As he exited their apartment building Iwaizumi felt another buzz coming from his pocket. It seemed he wouldn’t have a problem with hearing from Oikawa the rest of the day.

The day passed in a blurr. Between helping some older shifters find temporary shelter in the city and messaging back and forth with Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s mind was kept busy. When his head hit the pillow that night he was already half asleep.

When he awoke the next morning it was with a great mood. Even though it had only been two days he missed his boyfriend. Unfortunately that mood was shattered when he check his phone. Sometime after he had fallen asleep last night OIkawa had messaged him informing Iwaizumi that he would be coming home the next day instead.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t admit it but he spent the rest of the day sulking. He was still productive, he went out and picked up Oikawa’s valentines present, cleaned the house, took care of getting Kenma some flowers after he had called and asked for Iwaizumi’s help. Despite Kenma’s unexpected call it was a routine day and passed by quickly.

That night Iwaizumi stayed up to wait for Oikawa. Anxious about seeing his boyfriend again Iwaizumi paced around the apartment. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend, was that too much to ask? Winter was always hard, but it felt like this one was somehow worse than the rest. Maybe it had something to do with Oikawa lying to him about being with Kuroo.

Taking a deep breath Iwaizumi forced himself to stop. He closed his eyes. Oikawa would have a perfectly normal explanation for everything, there wasn’t any reason to doubt him. Quietly Iwaizumi mumbled his wolf incantations. Being in his wolf form calmed him. In it he felt more in control of himself. He was more aware of every movement, everything he saw, everything he heard, everything he smelled. Iwaizumi curled himself into a ball in front of the couch, fixing his gaze into the doorway.

It didn’t take long for the ticking of the wall clock to drive Iwaizumi crazy and he was back to pacing. Only this time as 250 lb wolf.

The click of the lock stopped Iwaizumi mid step. The sound of the door opening had him moving again, practically running to the apartment’s entrance.

Oikawa was trying to lock the door when Iwaizumi wormed his way between Oikawa and the door. Oikawa let out an undignified screech as he stumbled back and onto his ass. Iwaizumi didn’t let him move from the spot, instead he pressed himself onto the other, pushing his muzzle against Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle, “Yeah yeah, I missed you too you big oaf, but I need to go change. Then we can cuddle all you want.”

Reluctantly Iwaizumi backed away and allowed Oikawa to get up. Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa from behind, intent on getting the other into bed as soon as possible, and that’s when he got the first smell of it. Iwaizumi froze, but Oikawa kept going, rambling on about how ‘Iwa-chan must be touch starved if he was acting like this.’ And fuck, Iwaizumi might be, but that could wait for now.

Realizing that Iwaizumi wasn’t following him anymore, Oikawa turned around, looking concerned he asked. “Something wrong?”

Iwaizumi’s movement forward was almost robotic, like he was going on autopilot. Oikawa remained still as Iwaizumi sniffed Oikawa’s coat. Iwaizumi had to wonder how he had missed it. Oikawa _reeked_ of Kuroo.

After the realization hit Iwaizumi he didn’t hesitate to let out a low terrifying growl.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sounded worried.

_Who the hell were you with?_ Iwaizumi questioned.

“Only a few winter wizards, Sugawa-” Oikawa’s eyes widened mid sentence, realizing his mistake. Iwaizumi was in his wolf form and therefore he knew exactly who Oikawa had been with.

_You sure there weren’t any fall wizards there?_ Iwaizumi didn’t have the energy to think about how accusatory his words sounded. Rage fueled his thoughts as he pushed past Oikawa and into their bedroom.

Oikawa followed after Iwaizumi, trying to defend himself, “Iwa-chan I can explain! We were-” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi _If you lie to me again I’m fucking leaving._

Oikawa paused at the declaration and stared blankly forward. Iwaizumi turned to look at him. What he saw pulled at his heart, Oikawa looked completely devastated. As if his whole word was shattering and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

_Well?_ Iwaizumi asked. He knew if he gave in now Oikawa would just dodge the question, and he needed to know the truth. They had never kept secrets from one another and Iwaizumi wasn’t about to let Oikawa start now.

The want to tell Iwaizumi was tearing Oikawa apart, that much was obvious. At this point Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he wanted to know anymore or not. But whatever he had been expecting was thrown out the window with OIkawa’s next words. “Just a couple more days I promise,” Oikawa pleaded.

Iwaizumi didn’t say a word. He simply turned around and jumped on the bed. He settled down facing his head towards the window. Iwaizumi didn’t react to the shift of the bed as Oikawa laid down next to him.

It was quiet, too quiet. Oikawa made an attempt to wrap his arm around Iwaizumi, but retracted it when Iwaizumi growled lowly at him again. A few more moments of silence passed before Oikawa attempted to calm Iwaizumi again, “I swear I’d tell you if I could.”

_Nothing’s ever stopped you before._ It was the truth. Oikawa told Iwaizumi everything, and it hurt to know there was something that Oikawa felt he couldn’t tell the other. _You’re just being your usual hard headed stubborn self._

“Maybe…” Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi felt the shift as Oikawa turned his back to him, making the spot where Oikawa had been leaning on him feel ice cold.

Neither of them slept well that night. Oikawa’s thoughts were a whirlwind of doubts and a firm resolution that kept him tossing and turning, which in turn kept Iwaizumi up. The tension was so obvious that all Iwaizumi wanted to do nothing but to curl up against Oikawa and forget about it, but he couldn’t give in so easily. He had to prove to Oikawa that whatever he was trying to accomplish by lying to him wasn’t alright.

As night turned to day and the beginnings of sunshine found their way past half open curtains, Iwaizumi was still awake. The beginnings of sleep had begun to overpower his thoughts but he was knocked out of his sleepy daze by a shift in weight on the bed.

Oikawa had quietly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Once Iwaizumi heard the ‘click’ of the bathroom door closing he rolled his body over. He placed his head on his paws and stared at the door. As the time passed the fleeting fog of sleep creeped up on him once again, slowly his eyelids dropped. The sound of running water acted as a soothing melody that chased away the thoughts that buzzing in his mind.

A while later Oikawa poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at Iwaizumi. Realizing the other was asleep, he quietly made his way to the closet. Quickly he dressed himself and threw on one of his larger winter coats. While grabbing his phone and keys off the nightstand, he spared Iwaizumi one last glance. Looking at Iwaizumi’s restless sleeping face caused Oikawa’s stomach to flip and he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Gently he ran a hand over the top of Iwaizumi’s head and bent down to leave a kiss. “I’m sorry…”  he whispered.

Unluckily for Oikawa, Iwaizumi awoke to the opening of the bedroom door as he was trying to sneak away. Confused Iwaizumi lifted his head. It took him a second to regain his barings and by that time Oikawa had already reached the front door. Iwaizumi scrambled up, sheets twisting up under him and pulling his legs. With his paws caught he gracefully face planted onto the floor with a dull thud and a high pitched yelp.

Clambering back up, in his haste he transformed back into his human form. The usual only small sting that came with the transformation sharpened due to the rush of Iwaizumi’s movement. It forced muscles to contract and expand in an usual way. The pain was only a afterthought compared to the fact that _Oikawa was legitimately trying to sneak out of their apartment_. Now free of the sheets he kicked them into a corner. Loudly he slammed the bedroom door open.

Iwaizumi’s appearance at the end of the hall surprised Oikawa and he paused, one hand sitting on the door handle. “Morning Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said hesitantly. The sheepish smile on his face was forced, as if he was some little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The facade of innocence was lost on Iwaizumi who simply began to stalk toward the other. “Where are you going?” Iwaizumi’s voice was low, resembling a growl.

“Work,” Oikawa offered weakly.

Iwaizumi clenched his teeth to stop himself from snapping at Oikawa. He glanced at the calender hanging just next to the door. Today’s date was circled in bright pink marker. (Oikawa always had a passion for being overly dramatic even when it came to marking things on calenders.) Looking back to Oikawa Iwaizumi gave him a hard stare, “Are you sure about that?”

Oikawa’s shoulders tensed by a small fraction, but Iwaizumi noticed anyway. Oikawa attempted a light, airy tone, but it came out too strained to be believable, “Yup! I’ll be back before 8 tonight!” With that Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi forward and kissed him on the forehead, “I promise.”

Again Oikawa tried to flit away, but Iwaizumi’s hand shot out to grab his wrist before he could make it all the way out the door. Oikawa turned to see that Iwaizumi was looking down at the floor. Iwaizumi sounded cold, almost as if he was giving Oikawa one last chance to realize something, “There’s nothing else you want to tell me?”

Oikawa tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He thought for a moment, after which he pulled Iwaizumi forward into a hug, “Love you, see you tonight... I’ll explain then I promise.” Separating from Iwaizumi Oikawa escaped into the hallway.

Maybe if he had stayed he would have heard Iwaizumi’s dejected call of, “Wait it’s…”

“Valentine’s day,” Kuroo’s face was branded with a certain expression of disappointment and utter astonishment at the stupidity being portrayed that would forever and always be reserved for Oikawa Tooru. How had his friend forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day? Kuroo continued, calling Oikawa an idiot, as well as various other not as nice various of the same, but Oikawa didn’t hear a thing.

Oikawa’s heart had stopped. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. _That’s_ what Iwaizumi was trying to tell him that morning. Without another word to his friend Oikawa raced off in the direction of the apartment building’s steps, leaving behind a frustrated Kuroo.

“Was that Oikawa?” Kenma poked his head out from under Kuroo’s arm to look down the hall.

“Sure was, he forgot it was Valentine’s Day,” Kuroo responded.

Kenma sighed, “I don’t know if I’m more impressed by his determination or his stupidity.”

“It’s the stupidity,” Kuroo confirmed and pulled Kenma back inside, “He’s an idiot, but he’s also a romantic. I’m sure he’ll be able to fix this on his own. Lets go wake up Amaya.”

Oikawa ran down the steps while pulling out his phone and frantically dialing Iwaizumi’s number.  “Come on…. Pick up…” Oikawa mumbled to himself as the the phone rang. Unfortunately Iwaizumi’s voicemail answered him. “Damn it,” Oikawa hung up. As he was trying to type out a text his phone buzzed and lit up with a picture of Iwaizumi. He never pressed the answer button so fast in his life. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said.

“ _What?_ ” Iwaizumi growled.

Oikawa stopped mid step and stared blankly ahead. The silence stretched out between them, suffocating Oikawa. “I…” he started. Iwaizumi remained silent so Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat, “I fucked up.” Oikawa waited for some kind of reaction, but received none. “Can you meet me at my sister’s apartment in an hour?” Still nothing. “Please,” _Just say something,_ “I’ll make it up to you,” Oikawa pleaded despartaly, “I promise.”

There was another period of silence in which Oikawa strained his hearing for any kind of confirmation. After a long minute Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s gruff, “Fine.”

“Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it,” Oikawa said. Letting out a sigh of relief he began to make his way to his sister’s apartment, it was only a few minutes walk from where he was now.

“Whatever…” Iwaizumi responded before hanging up the call. He sounded defeated in a way that Oikawa had hoped he never would. It tore into him to know he was the cause Iwaizumi’s frustrations and anger, but that only fueled his desire to atone for everything that had happened the past few days. Filled with conviction he continued on his path, only stopping for a few minutes at the bakery around the corner from his destination.

 

Iwaizumi had half a mind to throw his phone against the wall. The rage building inside him got the better of him and he ignored Oikawa’s call. He was down right pissed and had a right to be. His boyfriend had forgotten the one day of winter they were guaranteed together. Oikawa _always_ found someone to cover for him on Valentine’s Day, but this year he hadn’t even _mentioned_ it. Iwaizumi had expected the same to happen again this year.

Apparently he had been wrong. Just like he had been wrong about Oikawa never lying to him. He didn’t care what the hell Oikawa had been doing the past couple days anymore, this fuck up stood out like the moon in the night sky, bigger and brighter, more important than all the stars around it.

When another call didn’t follow after the first Iwaizumi’s rage continued to swell. Furiously he hit the ‘call back’ option and waited for Oikawa to pick up. When he finally did Iwaizumi ignored how relieved Oikawa sounded in favor of getting to the point, “What?” Iwaizumi still felt the urge to chuck his phone against the wall, but reigned it in.

“I…” Iwaizumi didn’t know if it was just that Oikawa’s voice sounded weak coming through his phone’s crackling speaker, or if Oikawa had actually realized just how pissed off Iwaizumi was. The silence that followed that one word was deafening, but eventually Oikawa’s voice broke it, “I fucked up.” _You sure fucking did asshole._ Iwaizumi bit back his retort, if this was going to be Oikawa trying to apologize we wasn’t about to stop him. Whether he would forgive him was another matter entirely. “Can you meet me at my sister’s apartment in an hour?” Iwaizumi almost hung up the phone. “Please, I’ll make this up to you. I promise,” Oikawa sounded more desperate than Iwaizumi had ever heard him.

Iwaizumi weighed the pros and cons of going. On one hand he could leave Oikawa alone to stew in his own fuck up for a while longer, and on the other he could finally find out what the hell was going on. The yearning for an explanation won over in the end. “Fine,” Iwaizumi’s reply was short and came out a bit more heated than he had intended, but it got the point across.

“Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the apathetic, “Whatever,” that broke through before he hung up. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to fall back onto the couch. This entire ordeal was draining him. He stared up at the ceiling in an effort to calm himself, trying match the beat of his heart to the ticking of the clock. As his blood pressure he returned to normal he realized just how quiet their little apartment was. Scrunching his brows he tried to focus on anything else, but in the end his mind always wandered back to the lack of the presence of a melodramatic boyfriend.

After a few minutes he turned his head to look at the wall clock. “An hour, huh?” Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the mind, but he swore that the clock’s hands stopped moving as he stared at it. Loudly he groaned and threw his arm over his eyes, “Fuck.”

An hour later Iwaizumi found himself outside of Oikawa’s sister’s apartment building. It was a much fancier building than their own. Oikawa’s sister was the advisor to the Head Wizard of Japan, and in the magical community that made her one of the leaders of the upper class. Oikawa looked up to his sister and aspired to be just like her. His aspirations had lead him far, becoming the youngest Grand Wizard of Winter in Japan’s history.

Once she had confessed to Iwaizumi that she didn’t feel as though she deserved the part of Oikawa’s role model, that he would surpass everything she herself had accomplished before he turned 30. Iwaizumi told her that it wasn’t her accomplishments that Oikawa looked up to, instead it was the attitude that she approached every challenge with. The smile she had given him afterwards reminded him of how Oikawa had smiled after their first win on their high school volleyball team.

Staring up at the building Iwaizumi wondered why Oikawa would want to meet him here. Did his sister ask him to do something for her? Is that why he couldn’t tell him what he was doing? An ominous feeling settled in his stomach.

Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed, snapping him back to reality. Checking it he saw that it was from Oikawa. ‘ _You’re still coming right?’_ Iwaizumi was only a couple minutes late, but Oikawa was obviously worried that he had changed his mind.

Heaving a sigh Iwaizumi texted back, ‘ _On my way up now.’_ Pushing down any doubt he felt, he made his way to the top of the building. Once at the apartment’s door he paused. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself, but before he could properly knock on the door Oikawa came barreling down the hallway.

Oikawa had appeared from the stairwell that lead to the roof right above them. He stopped in front of Iwaizumi and went to hug him, but hesitated, thinking twice about the action. And as mad as Iwaizumi was at him, the look of distress and heartache mirrored the feelings in his own heart and he pulled Oikawa in for a hug.

Oikawa relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold and nuzzled into the side of Iwaizumi’s neck. “I’m so sorry…” he whispered once again.

Iwaizumi pulled back and gave Oikawa an expectant look, “Well?”

“Right,” Oikawa turned to his sister’s apartment and pulled out the emergency key she had given him.

“Shouldn’t we knock?” Iwaizumi questioned while Oikawa fiddled with the lock.

Oikawa flashed a wide smirk at him, “Why would I knock before going into our apartment?” He opened the door and entered.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked quietly but his tone harsh. When he didn’t get a response he asked again more loudly, “What the fuck do you mean ‘our apartment’?” He followed after Oikawa and saw boxes upon boxes stacked on each other. “Is your sister moving out?”

Oikawa leaned himself on a particularly sturdy pile of boxes and gave Iwaizumi a sunny smile, “She’s being assigned to Kyoto. She called me about 2 weeks ago wondering if we were still thinking about getting a bigger place.”

Iwaizumi looked around and noticed the small touches that screamed _Tooru_ littereding the apartment. The newly painted teal walls of the kitchen, the telescope set up under the skylight in the living room, and the old bookshelf stuffed with books on astrology and magic. They all gave away Tooru’s presence. But they weren’t the only changes Iwaizumi observed. In the corner of the living room sat a new looking green bean bag chair with tiny Godzilla’s printed on them and a multitude of blankets laid across the couch. Iwaizumi would often complain about how cold their apartment would get when Oikawa unconsciously released magic into the air. Oikawa must have taken those complaints to heart. It was obvious that Oikawa had made an effort to accommodate Iwaizumi’s taste and needs into what would soon be there new living space.

“It’s not perfect yet, but I wanted to get started on the decorating,” Oikawa confessed. His confident smile had turned sheepish.

“And when were you going to tell me that we were moving?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and faced Oikawa with a level stare.

Oikawa scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact with Iwaizumi for a moment. After a deep breath he leveled his eyes with Iwaizumi’s and began to explain in a more soloum tone,  “Tonight actually, I had a whole plan to reveal everything I’ve been working on this past week, but I guess I just let time get away from me. I didn’t mean to forget about Valentine’s Day really, and I know that I’ve put you through a lot these past couple days, but I really wanted to make this whole thing a surprise for you.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep up his harsh demeanor and eased back on the glare he was giving the other. “So, you took off a week at work and came here every day to work on redecorating the apartment?”

“Basically yeah, I got Suga to cover for me. But it wasn’t just the apartment. There’s actually one more thing I have to show you, it’s the thing that Kuroo had to help me with,” Oikawa’s eyes sparkled as the excitement of finally being able to reveal his big project took hold.

“Lead the way then,” Iwaizumi encouraged, feeling himself being wrapped up in the energy Oikawa unconsciously exuded whenever he became passionate about something.

Eagerly Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and lead him back out of the apartment. He took Iwaizumi up the stairs to the roof and stopped in front of the door that lead outside. “Ok Iwa-chan cover your eyes!” Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but went along with his boyfriend’s request.

Carefully OIkawa lead him forward through the door. The rush of wind that Iwaizumi expected that came from stepping outside never occured, confusing him. He felt Oikawa let go of his hand. “Can I look yet?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Just one more second,” Oikawa said from somewhere in front of him. Iwaizumi heard a bit more shuffling before Oikawa somewhat hesitantly told him, “You can look now.”

Iwaizumi pulled his hands from his eyes and the sight before him was like nothing he’d ever seen. Oikawa looked absolutely stunning basking in the light of the morning sun. The expression of both pride and satisfaction on Oikawa’s face was priceless, Iwaizumi almost reached for his phone to take a picture. He was so distracting that it took Iwaizumi a full minute to realize that they were standing in a garden that had most definitely not been there when they had visited for new years.

Looking around himself Iwaizumi saw all kinds of flowers. Agastache flowers (or Summer Loves) littered the ground to his left, but sprouting up between them were dark purple honeyworts. Turning further Iwaizumi saw the ambrisas, asters, and moon flowers that Oikawa and Kuroo had been carrying the other day. The entire roof was bursting from side to side with flowers from every season, somehow all in full bloom in the middle of winter.

He crouched down to closer inspect an exceptionally beautiful daffodil sprouting between the cracks of a holly bush. The petals sparkled in an unnatural way, radiating magical energy. Gingerly he ran his finger along it, causing a tingling feeling to travel up his finger. Iwaizumi had enough experience to realize that it was Oikawa’s magic embedded in not only this flower but the entire garden. “You made an evergreen garden?” Iwaizumi was completely awestruck, private evergreen gardens were extremely rare.

Oikawa made his way over to Iwaizumi and crouched down next to him. “It can’t be called one just yet, the magic hasn’t properly resonated with all the flowers yet, but in a few years it will be… Well that is if I have someone helping me out until then,” Oikawa explained.

Iwaizumi’s nose scrunched up as if he had just eaten something sour, “So Kuroo’s going to come by everyday?”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a look of confusion for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Iwaizumi wanted to say something else but instead only glared at him. Eventually Oikawa got himself under control again, “No he isn’t. I didn’t ask him to help with the magic part, just the planting and some other mundane things. I wanted this place to be for us, somewhere we didn’t have to worry about anything, somewhere just us two could escape to.”

All at once the realization crashed down on Iwaizumi, “You wanted us to be able to use magic together.” To share your magic with another person is just about the most intimate thing you can do, but a shape shifters magic doesn’t resonate well with that of a winter wizard and vice versa. In all their time together they could only dream of being able to connect the magical energy inside of them. The necklace Iwaizumi had gifted Oikawa was the closest they ever got.

An evergreen garden required constant upkeep and usually two magical sources to fuel what will eventually become a patch of land with plants that will never wilt. It was one of the very few cases in which wizards of all kinds could combine their magic to create something greater.

“Exactly, so...” Oikawa paused for a moment to give Iwaizumi an assumed look, “Should I take your awe-struck look as a yes?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the other with his shoulder. “What do you think? I’d let all the work you put into this go to waste?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa couldn’t help the grin that broke out onto his face. Grabbing Iwaizumi by the arm he dragged him over to the dead center of the garden. Seperate from all the other plants, a rose bush sat, demanding the attention of all those who entered. As they got closer Iwaizumi observed that it wasn’t just a rose bush. Chrysanthemums bloomed from the same stems as the roses, just like the pendant Iwaizumi had made.

“I asked Kenma for some help, apparently there's a potion for making two different kinds of flowers bloom from the same stem, who knew?” Oikawa commented.

Iwaizumi could only give a nod as response. Breathless he allowed the magical energy emitting from the bush flow through him. It was comfortable, familiar. Ironically it reminded him of the first day of winter. Oikawa moved to the other side of the bush and reached out to grab Iwaizumi hands.

“Are you ready?” Oikawa asked.

It took Iwaizumi a second to realize what he meant. They were actually going to do it, they were going to cast a spell together. Iwaizumi’s excitement hit him full force and soon enough he was grinning just as much as Oikawa was. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Oikawa smirked, “I’ll start the incantation, if I did everything properly you should be join in not long after.” Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation and Oikawa began to whisper soft words. They both closed their eyes, feeling the magic of the garden swell and wrap around them. Iwaizumi listened intently to Oikawa’s words and recognized immediately that he was using a slightly modified version of his first snowfall spell. It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to be able to follow along with the changes and join in.

As soon as Iwaizumi’s voice began to accompany Oikawa’s the garden’s plants began to rustle, seemingly in approval. Iwaizumi could feel the how the roots sunk themselves further into the dirt, cementing themselves forever in this place. Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s hearts beat as one and the plants swayed to the rhythm.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but it was over all too soon. They both came to a natural ending point, slowly Iwaizumi opened his eyes at the same time as Oikawa. In that moment their eyes meet and everything was perfect. It was only the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

“That was…” Iwaizumi started.

“Amazing,” Oikawa finished.

Iwaizumi smiled lazily, “Yeah.” The spell had not only rejuvenated the garden, but relieved the tension between the two of them. Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hands and walked around to pull Oikawa into an embrace. Pulling back a bit he let his arms rest around the other’s waist and pushed their foreheads together. Oikawa mirrored his movements.

“So…” Oikawa whispered.

“Mhm?” Iwaizumi hummed in response.

“Will you be my valentine?” Oikawa asked with that special teasing light in his eyes.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He moved a hand up to thread through OIkawa’s hair. “Of course,” Iwaizumi said before pulling Oikawa in for a sweet kiss. Time stopped around them as they lost themselves in the presence of the other.

It was Oikawa who pulled away first. “While this is nice,” Oikawa said, “I did get us breakfast.” As if on cue Iwaizumi’s stomach growled. Oikawa chuckled and dragged Iwaizumi to a crystalline patio table in the corner of the garden.

On the table were dozens of pastries. From crescents, to cake, to creampuffs, Oikawa had really thought of everything. “Did you get these from that bakery down the street?” Iwaizumi wondered out loud. The two sat down and began to grab what they wanted from the assortment.

“Yeah grabbed them on my way over from Kuroo’s house, he was actually the one that knocked some sense into me,” Oikawa admitted sheepishly. He carefully watched Iwaizumi’s reaction for any shred of lingering anger.

Iwaizumi smirked, “You’re lucky it was Kuroo and not Kenma. He probably would have turned you into a frog again.” Oikawa paled, reliving the memories of his short time spent as a frog in university. That was the day that he decided never again to mess with witches, they were terrifying.

Following that the two settled into light hearted conversation. Oikawa inquired about what Iwaizumi had spent the past few weeks doing and Iwaizumi asked questions about the various plants.

“So did you stay with Kuroo overnight or something?” Iwaizumi questioned.

Oikawa took a moment to think about what Iwaizumi was asking him, “No, I was actually out of the country. Kuroo went with me to Russia to introduce me to a summer wizard he knew.”

“What did you need the help of a summer wizard for?” Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion. None of the flowers Oikawa had told him about necessarily needed the help of a summer wizard to bloom.

Oikawa blushed a looked at another corner of the garden, “Well… is name’s Habia Lev, and he specializes in making blood crystals.”

Iwaizumi stood up, knocking his chair back and spun around, searching, “You got a blood crystal statue?” Creating blood crystals was an art. The crystals would pulse at in time with the heartbeat of the person whose blood was used to create it. The most were the color red, but if you got a skilled craftsman then the color could change depending on the kind of magic flowing through the blood used.

“Not exactly….” Oikawa breathed. Iwaizumi turned around and saw that Oikawa was on one knee. Delicately he pulled a little box out of his coat pocket. He cleared his throat before making eye contact with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked down at him like a deer caught in headlights. Oikawa’s smile wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t the one he practiced in the mirror when he was 14, no it was the one he would give Iwaizumi late in the night walking home from a movie, it was slightly lopsided and showed a little to much teeth. Well that’s how Oikawa would describe it anyway, but as for Iwaizumi, it was the smile that captured his heart when they were 12 and was nothing less than positively gorgeous. “Iwaizumi Hajime, will you marry me?” Oikawa finally asked.

The box popped open to reveal a rapidly pulsing light blue crystal ring. “Yes,” Iwaizumi’s response was immediate. He could feel tears forming without his permission, but that didn’t matter because the smile on Oikawa’s face grew wider. Oikawa tripped over his feet trying to stand up, but Iwaizumi caught him and pulled him up into a kiss.

Iwaizumi separated them revealing matching dopey smiles painted across their faces. Oikawa pulled the ring out of the box and took hold of Iwaizumi’s hand. Gently Oikawa slipped the ring onto the other’s finger.

Iwaizumi could feel a slight coldness coming from the winter magic inside of the ring as well as the continuous soft thumping of the crystal. It was a little fast to be considered Oikawa’s normal heart rate, but the adrenaline was still coursing through Oikawa’s system.

“I can’t believe you actually said yes,” Oikawa admitted timidly.

“Was there ever a doubt?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa’s eyes were downcast as he responded, “After this past week I wouldn’t have blamed you. You’ve must have thought I was-”

Iwaizumi squished Oikawa’s checks to stop him from talking. “Stop that. Yes the past few days weren’t…. Ideal, but even that didn’t change how I felt about you. How I feel about you. I love you Tooru.”

Tears welled up in Oikawa eyes and Iwaizumi wasn’t able hold out much longer either. Tears fell down both their faces as the weight of their emotions swept over then. “I love you too Hajime,” Oikawa declared and reached for the pendent Iwaizumi had given him. “I guess now we match,” his tone turned into a teasing one.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, “What?”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up, “I ran into your mom a few weeks ago. She told me what it meant.” Iwaizumi’s entire body blushed and he avoided Oikawa’s gaze. “So I figured since you were too chicken to properly propose, I might as well do it.”

“If you knew why didn’t you say anything?” Iwaizumi demanded more than a little embarrassed to be called out.

“Well, I had to do something just as special for my amazing Iwa-chan,” Oikawa playfully pulled at Iwaizumi’s cheeks, imitating what their grandmothers would often do to them, “Only the best for my Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and batted Oikawa’s hand away, “Yeah yeah, and it was perfect.”

“Really? Absolutely perfect?” Oikawa’s voice was a bit quieter than normal when he asked. Even with everything that had transpired, he was still worried that some part of Iwaizumi resented the past could days.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close enough so their noses were touching. Playfully Iwaizumi nuzzled Oikawa in the fashion of an eskimo kiss and whispered, “Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, perfect.”


End file.
